Street Fighters
Summary Z.E.N. discovers a street fighter who she finds would be a fun acquaintance. Transcript (Z.E.N. is walking around a trashed part of town and the crumbling buildings are all covered in graffiti) Z.E.N.: (grumbles and crumples up a map) stupid Map.... where the hell am I? (sees a crowd of people surrounding a stage with really crappy ropes around it) lookie look. (walks up to the stage shoving her way to the front row to watch) Announcer: everyone we have a very special round of street fighting this evening! Two undefeated champions go up against each other! (the crowd which it surprisingly big cheers) please welcome to the stage The Thrasher and The Raven! Thrasher: (runs up and stage flexing panting and pounding his chest) YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! THE THRASHER IS HERE!!!!! (the crowd cheers) Z.E.N.: wow! that was quite an entrance bigfoot. (the crowd all of the sudden goes silent as a short girl with red eyes steps onto the stage) Thrasher: (laughs obnoxiously loud and cracks his knuckles) OH little lady im'a BREAK ALL YOU LITTLE BONES! (towers over her) (she just raises an eyebrow barely showing any expression) Z.E.N.: this should be interesting... (notices people betting) Person 1: im betting 15 grand on Thrasher! Person 2: no ones going to bet for Raven so you might as well keep your- Z.E.N.: (steps in) 32 grand betting for Raven! (pulls out Katie's credit card and checks) (everyone looks at her like she's nuts) Announcer: Everyone! (the crowd turns toward the stage) the match will begin in 5! 4 3 2 1. (Thrasher charged at Raven screaming, but just as he was just about to tackle her she dodged with almost to much ease. He turns around in confusion as he tries diving and tackling her legs but she flips over him then she finds an open wound on his arm. She digs her nails deep into the wound causing him to screech in pain as blood pours out of the now reopened wound. He growls enraged as he scratches her face with his nails which were filed like claws. She was surprised then she glares at him as she grabs his and throws him hard against the cement stage. Then as she grabs his foot and pinches his weak spot making him yelp,she throws him of the stage. The entire crowds jaws were ajar except for Z.E.N.'s. she had a massive smug grin on her face.) Announcer: (surprised) l-looks like we have our w-winner! Please cheer for- Thrasher: (stands up with a look on his face screaming murder) NO!!! I WILL NOT LOSE!! (He pushes people over in the crowd injuring them as he charges Raven at extreme speeds as he tackled and knocked her of stage causing the dust from the field to rise up. once the dust cleared they saw that Raven had found his pressure points and made him pass out.) Raven: (stands up and starts walking away) Z.E.N.: oh no, I am following you miss awesome. (follows Raven) Raven: (turns around and spots Z.E.N. following her as she starts to speed walk and she turns a corner trying to lose Z.E.N.) (Z.E.N. stays right on Ravens tail until Raven turns around with a look of annoyance on her face. Z.E.N. was expecting Raven to scold her but Raven just glared at her studying Z.E.N.) Z.E.N.: eh..... can you talk? Raven: (speaks in a quite tone) I don't like to but yes, I talk..... (long moment of silence) Z.E.N.: you are really good at making things awkward you know that? Raven: (slight blush of embarrassment comes over her face as she glares at Z.E.N. even more obviously telling her to shut up) Z.E.N.: any way your probably wondering why I followed you Raven: (nods not showing any other expression then 'go away') Z.E.N.: well you do really well at this street fighting and I don't know many other woman who fight almost as good as I do and you are by far the closest Raven: (raises an eyebrow now with a look on her face that seems to say 'continue' still acting kind of shy and uncomfortable) Z.E.N.: would you like to be my acquaintance? we could keep in touch and I can teach you more powerful ways to defeat your opponents. Raven: (stands up straight but still shows her shyness and nods her head and speaks softly) alright... name? Z.E.N.: i'm Z.E.N., don't EVER touch me or this relationship is DEAD and so will you be. My nicknames for you will be..... Rave and Shorty Raven: (sends a look of disapproval at the last nickname) Z.E.N.: (laughs) what, Shorty? Raven: (rolls eyes writes down Z.E.N.s phone number then takes off running of with Katie's credit card grinning) Z.E.N.: (checks pockets) when did she do that?? GETS HOME LATER Katie: where is my credit card Z.E.N.?! Z.E.N.: (eating a raw bunny that wasn't even skinned) a Raven took it Katie: (stomps down the hall grumbling) Z.E.N.: (holds back laughter as she licks the blood from her lips) END Do i need to.png So.... your tall.png New DF oc- Raven.png Category:Episodes